


Mantis

by oneiriad



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: He’s been stewing for hours in the common holding cell, glaring at a couple of not-quite-sober bikers and a gaggle of frat boys who must have had a slightly too exciting weekend, by the time they come for him.There’s one cop for each of his arms, grabbing them firmly as they march him straight to the privacy of an interview room. One of them pauses and reaches out to turn off the camera, then turns and spares him a nasty smile before leaving.Doesn’t try to punch the crooked cop’s crooked kid. Guess somebody else wants him all to himself tonight.“Will you be needing the keys for those things?”





	Mantis

He’s been stewing for hours in the common holding cell, glaring at a couple of not-quite-sober bikers and a gaggle of frat boys who must have had a slightly too exciting weekend, by the time they come for him.

There’s one cop for each of his arms, grabbing them firmly as they march him straight to the privacy of an interview room. One of them pauses and reaches out to turn off the camera, then turns and spares him a nasty smile before leaving.

Doesn’t try to punch the crooked cop’s crooked kid. Guess somebody else wants him all to himself tonight.

“Will you be needing the keys for those things?”

He smiles and raises his hands to aim a proper salute at Captain Singh, the cuffs clattering on the metal table.

“So, care to share what’s so damn important that it couldn’t wait for a properly scheduled meet?” he drawls, leaning back in the crappy chair.

Singh sits down across from him, placing a pile of folders on the table next to the turned off recorder.

“I’m considering re-assigning you.”

“Re-assigning? Captain, with all due respect, I am this close to delivering you the Darbinyans in a neat little package. Pulling me out now would waste years of work.”

“I know, I know, don’t worry, Snart. Your new assignment wouldn’t require you pulling out - quite the contrary.”

“Oh?”

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet - and then I’ll explain what I have in mind. Allen? You can come in now.”

He recognizes the young CSI - and the kid recognizes him as well. That’s what happens when you’ve been on opposite sides of a courtroom.

“Allen? Meet Detective Leonard Snart, one of the finest undercover operatives I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with.”

“Detective?” and the kid sounds distressed. “But - I testified at your trial!”

“And a very neat job, that was, Kid. Those six months in Iron Heights did wonders for my reputation,” and he smiles until the distress mostly leaves the kid’s face. Then he turns back to Singh and raises an eyebrow.

“I suppose you’ve been keeping up with the news about the various superheroes cropping up all over the place? First Star City with its vigilante issues, then Gotham with the bats and clowns, Metropolis…”

“Sure,” and the kid’s nodding from where he’s sat down next to him. It’s been hard to miss, the way the news can’t talk about anything else - and the crooks, at least the recent wave of “refugees” from the bat city. “Saying we’ve got some of that in Central now?”

“Not yet,” Singh replies. “But quite a lot of people are beginning to think that it’s only a matter of time. So - we’re thinking we’d get ahead of the curve on this one.”

“An anti-supervillain squad?” he guesses, but Singh’s shaking his head.

“That was considered, but we thought it’d be better if we - took the idea a bit further. I’ve been talking to some of the local tech geniusses - McGee, Wells - as well as General Eiling from the military, and we believe that it should be possible to create a superhero of our very own. Put him in place before anybody else starts getting ideas that Central is free for the taking.”

“I hate to tell you this,” he drawls, leaning forward, “but I’m not interested in being a hero. I’d look lousy in tights.”

Singh smiles.

“Actually, Detective, we were thinking that you’re perfectly placed for a smooth transition into the role of supervillain. Star Labs has some gadgets I imagine you and that pyromaniac of yours could get a lot of mileage out of - assuming you think he can keep a secret?”

“Mick knows how to keep his mouth shut,” he answers, as always slightly offended at somebody questioning his old friend and partner. “Can’t have a villain without a hero, though - and I ain’t volunteering to be hero bait. I don’t feel like getting my ass kicked by some alien or whatever just to lure a hero to town.”

“Which is where young Mr. Allen here comes in. He’ll be spending the next few months out at Facility 27, undergoing some procedures I don’t even pretend to understand, but all the eggheads assure me that they’ll have the desired results.”

He turns and takes a proper look at the kid, who squirms slightly in his seat, but at least tries to look determined. Then he once more turns and raises an eyebrow in Singh’s direction.

“Allen’s DNA makes him the best candidate for the procedure out of the potential subjects - or so Harrison Wells has assured me.”

“I can do this,” Allen says, voice slightly shaky.

“Right. So - what do you need from me here and now, Captain?”

“Here and now? Just a yes. You and Rory will need to do some prep work later, and I want you to give Allen here some lessons before we go live, but right now I just need your consent.

He leans back in the chair, considering - then lets the geeky kid that got buried under far too many bruises so very long ago rear his head, just this once.

“Gentlemen, you’ve got yourself a supervillain - on one condition: I better get a damn fine supervillain name,” and he stands, offering Singh his hand.

“Oh, I think you’ll like the one we have in mind just fine,” Captain Singh smiles as they shake. “Flash? I want you to be the first to meet Captain Cold.”

“And you’d be the Flash then?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s me.”

Allen’s handshake is steadier than his voice, at least.


End file.
